


So you're a giant black cat, huh?

by BuckleUpCreampuffs



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckleUpCreampuffs/pseuds/BuckleUpCreampuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't dream until you meet your soulmate. After you meet your soulmate you start dreaming about them. Laura panics when she starts dreaming about a black cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you're a giant black cat, huh?

Laura looked around. “Betty?” She called helplessly one final time. She sighed and pushed off of the street light she had been leaning on. She jumped when a black cat with deep brown eyes landed on the ground in front of her. “Oh, hey, little guy.” The cat purred, stalking towards her and nuzzling against her ankles. She bent down and rubbed between the cat’s ears. It purred and leaned into her touch. “Oh. Hey, kitty cat. Where’s your owner?” She asked, reaching for the cat’s neck. “No collar, huh? That’s weird. You must be a stray. So how’d you get here, kitty?” At the question, the cat suddenly hissed and recoiled, running into the bushes. “No? Okay.” Laura muttered, watching the cat’s retreating form.  
Laura sighed and headed back to her dorm room, deciding to resume her search for her missing room-mate tomorrow. For now, she had promised her viewers an update.  
She had almost finished her broadcast for the day when she was interrupted. “Hey.” A dark haired girl greeted, barging into her room.  
“Um excuse me, but who the hell are you?” Laura asked.  
The dark haired girl smirked. “Carmilla. I'm your new room-mate, Sweetheart.”  
In the following conversation Laura realised three things: 1) Her new room-mate was potentially the rudest, meanest, most irritating person in existence, 2) She had to find Betty before Carmilla made her presence permanent. 3)… Leather pants are hot.  
“Now, if you would turn down your excessively shouty music I would like to go to bed.” Laura huffed, picking up her pyjamas and going into the bathroom. When she came out, Carmilla had headphones over her ears. “Thank you.” She said to the leather clad figure.  
“No problem, cupcake.” The brunette grinned.  
“It’s Laura. Goodnight, Carmilla.” Laura said, lying down.  
“See you in the morning, cupcake.” Carmilla drawled. Laura burrowed into her sheets, pressing her face into the yellow pillow. She was asleep within minutes.  
That night she dreamed.  
She dreamed of a small cat with dark eyes and short fur as black as night. It looked suspiciously like the cat she had seen earlier that had run away from her.  
“Hey, little guy. What’s your name?” Laura asked. It hissed and clawed at her. “Okay… I'm gonna guess Lucifer.” She muttered, following it. “Here, Kitty. Here, Kitty kitty.” She looked around, but couldn't see the cat anywhere. The more she looked, the darker it seemed to get and the more she thought she would never find it.  
All of a sudden, she woke up. Her eyes flew open and she tried to sit up, only to fall on her back when her head began to spin. Her hand came up to rub her eyes. “Oh, crap.”  
She had met her soul mate.


End file.
